La Reina Digimon
by Conejo
Summary: Ruki es considerada por muchos como la Reina Digimon... Pero qué pasaría si en realidad fuera considerada así por los mismos Digimons??


LA REINA DIGIMON   

**__**

Por: **_Usagi Bonne_**

**__**

**Capítulo uno**: _Mi nueva compañera_

   En la Ciudad de Shinjuku se realiza un concurso para demostrar las habilidades de los Digimon Tamers, practicantes de las Cartas de batalla.

   Es muy poco común ver niñas o mujeres jugando en esta clase de concursos, y las pocas que están son prácticamente arrolladas por los Tamers hombres.. Eso siempre ha sido..

   Eso, hasta que llegué yo, que concurse y acabé con todos mis rivales con gran facilidad. Muchos me llamaron la Reina Digimon. Otros, por mi poco amable trato con las cartas, como la Reina Corazón de Piedra... Los que me han llamado así, los golpeo sin piedad. Lamentablemente, eso me aumenta mi ya de por sí mala fama.

   Gané el concurso, Y qué? Casi nadie se acuerda de mí, y eso que pasó hace días. Fue una tontería participar en eso... Ya había ganado muchos más, Por qué tenía que entrar ahí?

   Tenía la sensación de que debía participar. Debía de ser la mejor, y esa era la forma de demostrar que lo era... Tenía que vencer a Ryo, pero él nunca apareció... Fue una pérdida de tiempo..

   Después de algunas batallas fáciles, no fue problema de vencer al _"mejor"_ en la final. Era muy fácil.. Tan fácil que ya empezaba a aburrirme.. Empezaba a extrañar a mi rival...

   Al ganar el premio del primer lugar y ver cientos de personas enfrente, me puse nerviosa... no sé porqué, pero no pude hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Quedé en ridículo ante esas personas y empezaron a burlarse de mí en voz baja.

_" Esa niña tal vez sea buena Tamer, pero no tiene ningún amigo... Me da lástima.." _Escuché de un niño, al salir de las instalaciones del concurso.... Yo lo golpeé en el acto.. No me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que todo el mundo se burla de mí por eso.

Nadie se burla de Ruki Makino... nadie..

   Al legar a mi casa, noté que como siempre mi mamá no se encontraba ahí... Odio que no esté... Estoy tan sola y no tengo mi madre a mi lado, animándome y felicitándome por mi triunfo..

_" Hola, Ruki. Cómo te fue en el concurso?"_ me preguntó mi abuela, que se encontraba en la computadora. No le presté caso a la pregunta que me hizo, ya que me quedé mirando una escultura de bronce con forma de zorro en el escritorio.

   Sería un estúpido zorro, pero algo me llamó la atención. Tenía el símbolo del YingYang en sus patas y una mirada fría, igual a la mía, pero a la vez se veía solitaria y triste... Exactamente igual a mí..

_" Oye, abuela... Qué es eso?"_  Pregunté, señalando la, para mí, interesante escultura. 

_" Eso? Se lo regalaron a tu madre. Uno de sus pretendientes.. Es hermosa, no lo crees?" Me_ dijo mi abuela. Yo escuché la palabra _"pretendientes"_ y rabié. No puedo creer que mi madre se busque otro novio después de que se divorció de mi papá.

_" No es hermosa... Es un estúpido zorro.."_ Dije, pero muy en mi interior estaba de acuerdo con mi abuela.

_" Bueno. Debí esperar que me contestarías eso... "_ dijo mi abuela, irónica y volvió a su sesión de Chat en la computadora.

_"Ella me pidió mi opinión.. Yo se la dije, aunque no sea la que pienso en realidad.."_ Pensé, mientras que al mismo tiempo me dirigía a mi cuarto. 

   Al llegar, me recosté en mi cama mientras, pensando en lo aburrido que fue el tonto concurso. La verdad, sólo fui por Ryo. Quería humillarlo ante cientos de personas, pero yo salí quedando en ridículo, y eso no lo esperaba.  

   La verdad, me encantó el zorro de bronce. Era tan parecido a mí... Solitario, triste... Desearía tomar el lugar de ese zorro sin corazón y ser un ser sin sentimientos.. Un  verdadero ser sin sentimientos.. 

   Hay veces en que desearía tener una compañía además de mi madre y mi abuela (Si eso se puede llamar compañía). Unos amigos verdaderos que me apoyen en lo que hago y me acepten como soy.

_"Es una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie se fijaría en mí aunque sea como amigo"_ pensé y suspiré.

   De repente, sentí muy en mi interior que alguien se encontraba en mi cuarto. Lo confirmé al escuchar que la puerta daba un cerrón y se oscurecía la habitación.. Alguien o algo estaba en mi habitación.

   Miré asustada que tres pantallas negras invadían mi cuarto y se veían de ella Digimons Malignos que gritaban constantemente que yo era la Reina Digimon y que tenía que escoger a uno de ellos.

Yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí vulnerable a todo. Estaba aterrada y hubiera querido gritar a mi abuela a que me auxiliara, aunque me costara mi orgullo. 

_" Yo lo que quiero tener es un digimon verdaderamente fuerte!!!"_ Grité, sin pensar.

   Los Digimons Malignos susurraban con terror el nombre del  Digimon que pensé que sería el mío... Renamon. De la pantalla del centro, después de desaparecer de todas los Digimon Malignos, vi algo que me pareció familiar.

Era un zorro, o mejor dicho una zorra, amarilla con los símbolos del YingYang en sus patas que tomaban forma de brazos. 

   Yo hubiera querido sentir de cerca ese extraño Digimon, pero la pantalla desapareció y la luz volvió. Yo estaba asustada, pero Renamon me inspiró mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

   Miré hacia la pequeña mesita en donde puse mis DigiCartas, y vi que entre todas ellas había una misteriosa carta azul con un logo muy raro.

   Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ella y también sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía; Es como lo que todos han sentido alguna vez en sus vidas: El Deja Vú... La impresión de que algo que estás viviendo ya lo habías hecho con anterioridad.

   Así que tomé la carta azul y la pase por el indicador de porcentaje. El indicador cambió por un dispositivo que todos llaman

Digivice..... Me había convertido en una Tamer..Una Tamer verdadera...

   Sentí en mi interior una sensación muy especial. Pude escuchar, después de mucho tiempo, mi corazón... Los latidos que hacía y que sonaban en ese momento como música para mis oídos.. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de esas sensación que duró unos segundos, pero para mí fueron horas de tranquilidad que no había sentido en tanto tiempo..

Abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba... Renamon.

_" El Digimon verdaderamente fuerte... soy yo.."_ Dijo.

   Yo sonreí. Estaba viendo un Digimon de carne y hueso. No es que me gusten demasiado, pero me dí cuenta de que esto era un privilegio que no muchos tenían.

_" Tu nombre es... Renamon, verdad?" _

_" Sí... "_

   La verdad, ese Digimon se veía muy fuerte. Desde sus ojos fríos hasta su aspecto era de considerarse antes de atacarlo. Si me inspiraba cierto temor a mí, que soy su Tamer, Cómo será con mis rivales? Era el digimon perfecto para mí.

_" Así que tú eres un Digimon muy fuerte, no?"_

_" Tú lo deseaste, así que estoy aquí"_ dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me empecé a sentir importante por primera vez, ya que sabía que tenía un arma de destrucción masiva en mis manos y podía hacer cualquier cosa con él.

Estaba pensando en las mil y una maneras de utilizar a Renamon  para mi beneficio, cuando ella me preguntó:

_" Entonces... me llamaste por que estabas sola, no es cierto?"_

 Todas las cosas que estaba pensando se desvanecieron, y sólo quedó una... De utilizar a Renamon como mi amiga..

Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Los Digimons son utilizados para pelear. No podía ser amiga de un Digimon.

Pero, Qué debía de hacer?

_" La única razón por la que te llame fue porque estaba un poco aburrida... Quiero entrenar un digimon de verdad."_ Dije, mintiendo. No sé porqué, pero creo que Renamon no me creyó en lo absoluto.

_" Entonces, aquí está tu Digimon verdaderamente fuerte..." _Dijo. Se acercó a mi y me extendió la mano para saludarme. _"Somos compañeras, no?"_ Me dijo. Yo tení algo de miedo del Digimon, Y si me hacía algo malo?

_" Yo no le doy la mano a mis familiares. Mucho menos a una desconocida."_ Dije arrogantemente.

_" Está bien, pero creo que debemos de llevarnos bien si vamos a ser compañeras.."_ Dijo renamon, con la mano aún extendida.

_" Yo no tengo amistad alguna con mis compañeros... Ni siquiera me caen bien.." _Dije, con los brazos cruzados.  

_" Rika!!! A cenar!!"_ Se escuchó un grito de mi madre, que ya había llegado.

_"Ya era hora..."_ Pensé y, con una mirada desafiante a mi Digimon., salí de mi cuarto para ir a cenar.

_" A donde vas?" _Me preguntó Renamon.

_" Necesito pensar mejor las cosas. No se ve que seas muy fuerte, Renamon..." Dije_.

_" Claro que lo soy!!"_ Gritó Renamon.

_" Me estoy refiriendo a fuerte del corazón.. Eres débil de corazón, y eso no me gusta de la gente que quiere amistad conmigo."_ Dije. Después de eso salí del cuarto.

   Mientras me dirigía a la cocina, observaba curiosa el extraño Digivice que apareció. Era de color azul y tenía un par de ranuras en los lados. Al llegar al lugar donde está la computadora, observe de nuevo el extraño zorro de bronce. Ya no parecía tan interesante como pensé...

_" Estúpido zorro..."_ Dije a la tonta escultura de metal, que empecé a odiar más ya que me acordé que se lo regaló a mi mamá uno de sus famosos pretendientes.

   Es más, rabié tanto que le lanzé una patada a la escultura que la voló hacia la pared, destrozando el tonto zorro. Mi madre y mi abuela corrieron hacia donde estaba y asustadas me preguntaron qué había pasado.

   Mi madre, al ver el zorro todo roto, corrió hacía él y lo recogió.. Sólo estaba roto de la cola y de la cabeza...deseaba que se hubiera hecho pedazos...

Yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por un estúpido zorro.... Y menos cuando es de un completo desconocido...

_" Por qué rompiste el zorro, Rika?"_ Preguntó mi abuela, muy enojada.

_" Por que lo odio. Lo odio sólo por que uno de sus "pretendientes" se lo regaló a mi madre.." _Dije.

Mi mamá se dirigió a mí y me tomó del hombre. Después, con una mirada tranquila, me dijo:

_" Rika. Este es un regalo de tu padre..."_

Yo me quedé sin habla al escuchar eso. Qué diablos hice?

_" Lo siento, mamá.."_ Dije, apenada _"Yo pensé que era uno de tus amigos, y..."_

Mi mamá me interrumpió y con una afectiva sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

" Rika, yo sé que quieres mucho a tu papá y que estemos juntos como un matrimonio, pero ten en cuenta de que eso no se va a poder. Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes y no se puede dar marcha atrás. Entiende que eso es lo correcto..."

_" NO!!! YO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTO!!!" Grité_, quitando la mano de mi madre que estaba en mi hombro y corriendo a mi habitación.

   No puedo aceptar esto... De que mis padres se divorciaron y de que no puedo verlos aunque sea separados.. Nunca tienen tiempo para mí...

Al entrar a mi cuarto, me encontré a Renamon, que se encontraba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

_" Qué pasó, Rika?"_ Preguntó Renamon, al ver que salían lágrimas en mis ojos.

_" Esto.. no es de tu inconvencia..."_ Contesté, tratando de volver a mi fría actitud y cambiándome de ropa para dormirme.

   Cuando me acosté en mi cama, Renamon ya no me dijo nada en toda la noche. Sólo se la pasaba observándome y desapareciendo cada vez que venía alguien cerca de mi habitación. Eso me incomodaba un poco. Ni siquiera lo conozco y me trata como si fuera su hermanita... Después de todo, es una tonta criatura virtual... No tiene sentimientos...

~**~

   Ya era de mañana y cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Renamon, aún observándome como si yo la quisiera.. Yo, querer a un monstruo.. Nunca!!!

_" No me puedes dejar en paz, Digimon?"_ Exclamé, tratando de alejarla de mí por unos momentos.

_" Soy tu Digimon... Mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte a como de lugar.."_ Dijo, en la misma posición que toda la noche anterior.

_" Yo sólo quería un Digimon fuerte... No una nana..."_ Dije.

   Renamon ya no dijo nada. Se sentó y comenzó a meditar, o algo así. Yo me quedé mirando al Digimon, y me dí cuenta de su complejidad... Era demasiado emocional como para ser un juego.

_" Yo lo único que quiero ver es si en realidad eres un digimon poderoso..." _Comenté. Esta vez dije la verdad. Quería ver la fuerza de mi supuesto Digimon.

" Para ser fuerte, un Digimon necesita absorber información de otros Digimons... Esa es la ley de nuestra vida.."

_" Y donde vamos a encontrar un Digimon en plena ciudad?"_

   Después de ver como Renamon se quedaba en silencio una vez más, me harté y me cambié de ropa rápidamente para irme a la escuela.

   Al llegar a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de irme ( Que es la única vez en el día en el que hablo con mi mamá), me encontré, precisamente, a mi madre. Estaba observando maravillada el zorro que quebré ayer. Parecía que lo había pegado.

_" Que buen pegamento usaste..."_ Comenté, sacando una caja de leche del refrigerador y tomando de ahí mismo.

Mi madre volteó a mí, extrañada. Después preguntó:

_" Qué acaso tú no lo pegaste?"_

" Yo porque voy a pegar un tonto zorro como ese..Sí lo hubiera hecho, pero no se me ocurrió.."

Mi mamá pensó por unos segundos, y después dijo sonriente:

" Tal vez haya sido tu abuela.. Le daré las gracias cuando despierte."

_" A ver si la encuentras antes de que te vayas..." _Dije. _" Por cierto, no creo que haya sido ella.... Ella no lo hubiera pegado tan bien.."_

_" Quién más pudo hacerlo, entonces?"_

   Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.. La verdad, Renamon salió varias veces de la habitación: Ella debió haberlo hecho. Esa idea se me pegó en mi mente, y comencé a rabiar. Salí rápidamente a mi habitación, dejando a mi mamá, que estaba extrañada.

_" Cómo te atreves a meterte así en mi vida?!!"_ Grité, furiosa, al abrir la puerta.

Renamon no se encontraba ahí. Busque hasta por debajo de la cama, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

_" Donde se habrá metido?"_ Me pregunté.

_" A quién buscas?"_ Me preguntó mi madre, que me siguió porque se preocupó por mí, o algo así.

" No. A nadie..."

_" Renamon es un muñeco o algo así?"_ Me preguntó mi inocente madre.

_" Que tonterías dices... tú sabes que no me gustan las cosas cursis!!" _Exclamé_  " Será mejor que me vaya a la escuela. Se me va a hacer tarde..."_

Mi madre, gracias a Dios, no dijo nada más.

   Tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa rápidamente. Se me había hecho tarde gracias al descubrimiento de mi _"amada madre"_ y esa tal Renamon. Por qué me preocupo tanto por ese Digimon, si sé que es sólo una base de datos? Es más, creo que ni existió.... O eso era lo que creía.

   Al llegar tarde a mi escuela, me castigaron barriendo y trapeando las instalaciones de la escuela. Lo único malo es que era la única que había llegado tarde, ya que los demás se esmeraron tanto en llegar temprano ya que había una estúpida excursión.. No sé porque se emocionan tanto por esas cosas..

_"Yo, La Gran Reina Digimon, barriendo y trapeando una cochina escuela? Que tontería."_ Me dije, para hacer todo esto lo más _"placentero"_ posible.

_"Por lo visto, eres muy rebelde..." _Escuché eso y me asusté.

_" Quién dijo eso?"_ Exclamé. Volteé a todas partes, esperando ver a un maestro o alguien más. No había nadie.

   Casi se me sale el corazón al ver a Renamon saliendo de un rincón oscuro del pasillo de la escuela. Me asusté tanto, que me dieron ganas de pegarle, pero no lo hice.

_" No hagas eso, Renamon.. Me asustas!!!"_ Grité. Renamon sólo me veía con ojos de _"esa es mi camarada?"._

_" Por lo menos sé que tienes sentimientos..." _Dijo.

_" A donde diablos fuiste?"_ Pregunté, soltando el trapeador.

_" Fui a dar un paseo... Te preocupaste por mí?"_

Tomé eso, en ese momento, como si hubiera sido una ofensa.

_" Claro que no!!!! Sólo quería reclamarte porqué te metes en mis asuntos!!!!"_

_" A qué te refieres?" _

" No te hagas la que no sabes nada... Tú pegaste la escultura de bronce de mi mamá con tus extraños poderes!!"

Renamon me miró con ojos de compasión. Era como si le diera lástima.

" Y qué si lo hice? Tu madre me cae muy bien.."

_" Pues a mí no!!! Y ya deja de decirlo como si la conocieras!!!"_

_" Por lo menos no es tan arrogante como tú!!!"_

   Yo me quedé sin habla. En ese momento le hubiera dicho cualquier disparate que se me ocurriera, pero no lo hice.

Yo quería decirle que lo sentía, pero algo interrumpió el momento..

Algo cayó en el patio... Algo muy grande..

Una niebla cubrió toda la Instalación. La niebla era espesa y casi no se podía ver nada.

_"Qué es lo que pasa?"_ Exclamé.

   Renamon me abrazó para protegerme de la fría niebla. La verdad, me sentía segura a su lado, pero mi orgullo me ganó la batalla y me solté como pude de ella.

_" Cómo te atreves a tratarme como una indefensa niña!!!"_ Grité, pero Renamon no me hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupada observando el patio de la escuela. Parecía que podía ver a través de la espesa niebla.

_" Qué diablos ves?" Pregunté_, con mi típica _"amabilidad"_ de siempre.

_" Veo... Un Digimon.."_ Dijo. Después, con una velocidad sorprendente, corrió hacia lo que parecía la parte más profunda de la niebla.

_" Renamon, espera!!"_ Yo corrí hacia mi Digimon, tratando de alcanzarla. Saqué de mi bolsillo el Digivice y noté que tenía una brújula en la pantalla: Con esa brújula podía encontrar a Renamon.

_" Si que la niebla es espesa..."_ Me dije, tratando de encontrar al Digimon. Tenía mucho miedo, pero me resistía a admitirlo.. Sería tonto e inútil tener miedo en este momento..

   De repente, algo me atacó por atrás.. Era una especie de osos con un martillo en una de sus, si se le puede decir, manos. Sus ojos me inspiraban más temor que el mismo lugar.

Si no fuera por Renamon, que detuvo al oso antes de que me golpeara con su martillo, ya estaría muerta.

_" Renamon!!!"_ Grité, al ver que el monstruo golpeaba a mi Digimon con su martillo. Se veía con claridad del gran dolor que sentía Renamon.

Tome mi Digivice y al apuntarlo hacia el extraño Digimon, supe el nombre del oso..

_" Su nombre es Hammermon. Esta en la etapa adulta y su técnica especial es el Martillo Mortal"_ Leí en el Digivice.

_" Martillo Mortal!!!"_ Gritó Hammermon. Con una velocidad sorprendente, golpeó a Renamon, dejándola tirada en el suelo y con un gran dolor.

_" si pudiera hacer algo.. No voy a permitir que Renamon muera, a pesar de que sólo sea información.."_ Pensé, impotente de hacer algo. Pero, si era un simple juego, Cómo es posible que un digimon sienta dolor?

   Renamon alcanzó a levantarse antes de que Hammermon lo golpeara con su martillo de acero y después de un certero golpe, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, se preparó para usar su técnica especial:

" Coyosetsu!!!" Gritó, mientras que mucha energía se concentraba en un ataque que se dirigía hacia Hammermon, pero este, desafortunadamente, lo pudo esquivar.

Yo estaba igual de sorprendida que Renamon, al ver que la velocidad de Hammermon era increíble. 

De repente, sentí de nuevo lo que debía hacer.

_" Las cartas... Las DigiCartas!!!"_ Exclamé, pasando por mi mente una idea del todo buena. Tomé una carta, la necesaria para este momento, y la pasa por una de las ranuras del Digivice:

_" Card Slash!!!! Conexión V de Velocidad!!!!!" _Grité, mientras que Renamon adquiría el poder de la carta y se podía mover a una velocidad sorprendente.

   Renamon ya podía esquivar con facilidad los ataques de Hammermon, sorprendido ante semejante cambió de poder de su contrario.

   Después de un fallido ataque de martillo de Hammermon, Renamon desapareció y apareció justo atrás del oso... Era el momento..

"Coyosetsu!!" 

   El ataque dio en todo su poder y destruyó a Hammermon, convirtiéndolo en información que podía absorber Renamon para hacerse más fuerte... Era su medalla triunfal.

Al ser vencido Hammermon, la niebla desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Yo sólo veía a Renamon, sana y salva, y me puse muy feliz, pero mi arrogancia volvió en mí:

_" Eso es para ti ser un Digimon fuerte?"_ Dije.

" Necesito información para volverme más fuerte, Rika...."

_" Que aburrido.."_ Dije, mostrando la misma expresión de aburrimiento en la cara _" Yo pedí un Digimon muy fuerte, no un Digimon en entrenamiento.."_

_" Yo no soy un Digimon en entrenamiento!!!"_

_" Claro que lo eres... Si no fuera por mi intervención, en este momento estarías muerta..." Dije_, sacando a lucir mi carta de Velocidad.

_" Y qué dices de mí eh? Yo también te salvé la vida!!!"_ Exclamó Renamon.

_" Entonces estamos a mano.."_ Finalicé la discusión.

Vi a Renamon, que a pesar de que le dije todo eso, estaba tranquila y paciente. Así que, después de ver eso, dije:

" Está bien, seré tu compañera sólo porque me agradas en cierta forma... Eso no quiere decir que seamos amigas.."

" Yo lo único que quiero es ser más fuerte.." 

_" Entonces, para ser fuerte, necesitas de algo más que agilidad y destreza."_ Dije, como si supiera el significado de ser fuerte.

" Y para eso, necesitamos entrenamiento."

Renamon sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

_" no eres tan mala después de todo.."_ Me dijo.

   Unas pisadas se escucharon, finalizando nuestra conversación. Era mi maestra de Educación Física, asombrada por los hoyos de la batalla de Renamon.

_" Jovencita, Qué es todo esto?"_ Me preguntó, furiosa.

_" Esto? Es el piso."_ Dije, sarcásticamente.

_" Pues ahora mismo va a arreglar ese piso!!!"_ Dijo, dándome una pala y tierra para ponerla en el patio.

_" Algo más, su majestad?" _Pregunté.

" Sí. Quiero que limpies todos los trofeos de la escuela cuando termines esto. Después, limpiaras todos los borradores de cada salón y por último, quiero que alimentes a la mascota de la escuela."

_" Pero esa mascota come más que todo mi salón junto...!!!"_

_" sin peros, jovencita!!! Ahora trabaja!!!"_ Finalizó, dejándome sola.

_" Cuando pensé que esto sería más divertido que la cochina excursión..."_ Me dije, pero se me ocurrió una excelente idea. 

" Renamon.."

Mi digimon apareció justo enfrente de mí.

_" Me llamabas?"_

_" Recuerdas lo que te dije de que no te metieras en mis asuntos?"_

_" Ni lo sueñes, Rika. Yo no voy a alimentar a esa tal ´mascota´...."_

_" Sólo era broma... Ingenua.."_ Dije, con el mismo genio de siempre, pero con la diferencia de que ya tenía una amiga... Y su nombre era Renamon...


End file.
